The Dark Blood
by Himetarou Ai
Summary: "Masa lalu membuat masa depan ada. Masa lalu yang kejam belum berarti kejam untuk masa depan." RnR
1. Prolog

Hallo, ini first fic saya di fandom bleach. aku harap semua menyukainya. kalo fanfic aku yang lain, aku lanjutin kapan-kapan *plak*

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Title : The Dark Blood

The Dark Blood © Himetarou Ai

Warning : Typos, gaje, OOC

A/N : chapter pertama semuanya Ichigo's POV.

* * *

><p>Sepasang mataku melirik kearah luar jendela restoran ini. Menatap malas orang-orang dengan berbagai macam gaya berlalu lalang dengan cepat. Didepanku sudah tersedia secangkir kopi yang asapnya mengepul –bertanda masih panas. Menunggu itu memang membosankan. Mungkin lebih baik aku kembali ke kantor dan menatap berkas-berkas yang sudah rapi menungguku dengan huruf-huruf yang begitu menggoda. Ah, aku memang workholic, sampai-sampai aku lebih tertarik pada tumpukan kertas ketimbang wanita.<p>

Itu bukan berarti aku tidak normal. Aku adalah pria yang sangat normal, tapi hanya saja tidak ada wanita yang berkesan untukku, termasuk kekasihku sendiri. Aku saja sampai bingung kenapa aku tidak bisa menyukai pacarku sendiri. Aku memang aneh.

"Maaf ya sudah membuatmu menunggu, Ichigo." Suara yang sudah sangat aku hapal menyapaku. Ah, ini dia orang yang sudah membuat aku mati bosan. Kuchiki Senna.

"Tidak apa. Kenapa kau menyuruhku kesini?" ucapku langsung to the point. Senna kelihatan ragu untuk mengucapkan kalimat yang sangat aku nantikan.

"Aku akan ditunangkan dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal." Satu kalimat yang Senna ucapkan sudah bisa aku tebak selanjutnya. "Aku... aku ingin kau... menikahiku sebelum pria itu bertunangan denganku."

Apa-apaan yang diucapkannya tadi? Ia ingin aku menikahinya? Yang benar saja! Aku tidak mau secepat ini melepaskan masa bujangku! Tidak, tidak, tidak!

"A... aku tidak bisa Senna. Pernikahan itu adalah hal yang tidak bisa dimainkan begitu saja. Itu tidak semudah mengajak orang untuk berkencan. Dan kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak ingin menikah cepat-cepat dulu. Setidaknya sampai aku menjadi orang yang benar-benar sukses."

"Apa ini hanya alasanmu, Ichigo? Kau tidak mau menikah denganku kan? Apa salahku?" ia mulai merintikan air dari matanya, ah bukan, itu air matanya! Ia memang tahu kelemahanku. Wajah memelas+air mata memang membuat semua egoku runtuh. Aku memang lemah terhadap itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku lebih baik tunangan dengannya kan? Aku tau kau tidak pernah suka padaku apa lagi cinta. Aku hanya penganggu bagi hidupmu kan? Mungkin aku bukan jodohmu. Hahaha." Entah kenapa aku mendengar Senna seperti ini membuat bulu kudukku meremang. Ia terlihat mengerikan.

"Bukan begitu Senna." Aku berusaha untuk memberi pengertian padanya. Aku berusaha untuk mencari-cari alasan yang lebih masuk akal. Memang sulit menghadapi gadis seperti ini.

Aku mewajari sifat Senna yang seperti ini. Ia sebenarnya baik, sangat baik malah, tapi sayang, sifatnya sedikit kekanak-kanakkan dan posesif. Ia bersifat seperti sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, saat kami bertemu disebuah pesta yang diselenggarakan Kuchiki Byakuya, kakak angkat Senna.

Saat itu, ia tampak sangat kesepian. Ia memang tidak punya siapa-siapa selain kakak angkatnya, meskipun Senna punya segalanya. Dan saat Senna menyatakan cintanya, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menerimanya, kalau tidak bisa hancur bisnis yang sudah aku buat dengan susah payah.

"Aku ingin putus, Ichigo. Jujur saja, aku jenuh dengan hubungan kita yang tidak ada kemajuan ini, dibilang pacaran tidak, dibilang temanan tidak. Dan juga, ada laki-laki yang lebih menggiurkan daripada kamu." Ucap Senna tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Aku hanya memasang raut wajah bingung, seolah tidak mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan.

Putus?

"Kita putus."

.

.

Tanganku dengan cepat merapikan berkas-berkas yang sudah selesai aku kerjakan. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore dan semua yang ada dikantorku berhamburan pulang. Waktunya pulang! Yeah! Setelah ini aku ingin tidur, lalu makan malam diluar –pastinya sendiri–, dan menonton pertandingan sepak bola. Hidup yang sempurna!

"Ichigo, kau mau tidak ikut minum dengan kami? Tenang saja, aku yang akan traktir hari ini. Aku tahu kau pasti kecewa diputuskan Senna, makanya ikutlah dengan kami!" ucap seorang laki-laki berambut merah dan tegak seperti nanas. Tawarannya sungguh menggoda imanku.

Tidak. Tidak! Aku tidak boleh tergoda! Tekadku sudah bulat untuk melakukan hidup yang sempurna tadi. Aku tidak boleh goyah! Memang sejak diputuskan Senna aku sedikit kurang semangat untuk bekerja. Mungkin ajakan Renji ada benarnya.

"Lupakan semuanya Ichigo, kita pesta malam ini!" teriak si baboon merah ini diikuti tawa karyawanku yang lain. Kalau seperti ini, aku tidak bisa menolak lagi.

.

.

Segelas vodka sudah aku telan dengan cepat. Aku bisa merasakan minuman itu membakar tenggorokan ku. Hangat. Aku orang yang tidak kuat dan tidak suka minum, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak boleh minumkan? Bartender ini menuangkan lagi vodka kedalam gelasku. Ah, aku tidak kuat lagi!

Satu gelas saja sudah membuatku sedikit limbung begini, apa lagi dua. Tapi kalau aku tidak minum, aku bisa diejek habis-habisan oleh Renji. Argh, sungguh serba salah!

"Tidak kuat lagi, hn?" si baboon ternyata mengejekku. Aku lirik wajahnya dengan tatapan tajam. Aku yakin dia pasti sudah minum lebih banyak dariku, tapi kenapa ia bisa kuat?

Aku kembali mengambil gelas yang sudah berisi vodka itu dan meneguknya dengan cepat. Setelah itu aku berdiri dan melangkahkan kakiku keluar. Dentuman musik yang keras disini juga seolah membisikkanku agar cepat keluar. Oke, aku keluar!

Aku membuka pintu mobil lamborghini-ku dengan cukup keras –kebiasaan yang tidak pernah aku perbuat kecuali aku sedang emosi. Dengan pandangan yang sedikit kabur, aku kendarai mobil ini sampai kerumah. Rumah kecil –menurutku– yang aku tinggali sendiri dan terletak jauh dari kota. Suasana dirumahku juga tenang, home sweet home!

Tinggal 20 meter lagi aku tiba dirumah. Didepan rumahku, aku melihat seorang gadis pendek keluar dari sebuah taksi dengan paksa. Ditarik paksa! Itu namanya kekerasan!

Gadis itu tampak memohon pada sang supir, tapi supir beserta mobilnya malah pergi! Argh, keterlaluan! Gadis itu terduduk dan menyandarkan badannya ditembok pagarku. Kasihan dia.

Aku memarkirkan mobilku dengan cukup kasar dan berlari kearah gadis itu. Gadis itu meringkuk di jalanan yang gelap ini. Seorang gadis tidak boleh sendirian dimalam hari kan, apalagi sudah hampir tengah malam. Efek dari vodka yang aku minum masih terasa yang membuatku sedikit linglung. Efeknya sangat kuat. Mungkin sekarang aku benar-benar terlihat seperti orang mabuk.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dengan langkah sempoyonganku. Kemudian, aku menyentuh bahu gadis itu. Seketika ia menoleh padaku. Wajahnya penuh air mata dan dipipinya ada darah yang sudah mengering. Tunggu dulu, dia gadis atau bocah ya? Ah sudahlah, yang penting aku menolongnya dulu.

"Siapa kau?" ucapnya ketus. Ia menatapku seolah kalau aku ini adalah om-om yang suka mengganggu wanita saat tengah malam. Om-om? Emangnya aku setua itu! Umurku baru

"Hei jangan menatapku seperti itu!" aku kesal. Wajahnya yang tadi terlihat iba berubah menjadi ketus. Bocah yang aneh!

"Hei om! Jangan ganggu aku, kalau tidak aku lapor kau pada istrimu!"

"Aku bukan om-om!" aku benar benar kesal. "Dan aku belum punya istri! Kau kira umurku sama dengan umur ayahmu ya, pendek?"

"Dengan bau alkohol seperti itu dan cara jalanmu yang ogah-ogahan itu pasti orang menduga kalau kau adalah om-om mata keranjang. Oh ya, jangan bilang aku pendek, jeruk!"

"Siapa yang jeruk, cebol?"

"KAU!" teriakannya kuat sekali. Baru bertemu dengannya saja sudah berdebat seperti ini, sampai-sampai aku lupa apa tujuanku.

"Ah sudahlah! Kenapa bocah sepertimu diluar seperti ini? Berbahaya tahu!" tanyaku. Ia terlihat bingung menjawab pertanyaanku. Wanita memang sulit dimengerti. Aku membalikkan badanku dan melangkah meninggalkannya.

Terus melangkah sampai didepan pintu rumahku. Tapi tiba-tiba saja keseimbanganku hilang. Aku yakin setelah ini badanku akan sakit-sakit dan biru-biru

BUK!

Aku membuka kedua mataku. Ah, sepertinya aku tidak jadi jatuh mencium lantai. Tapi, aku kok merasa ada sebuah tangan yang hangat melingkar di bahuku ya? Aku mencoba untuk berdiri lagi, lagi-lagi aku 'hampir' terjatuh.

"Kau benar-benar payah!" aku mendengar suara bocah itu lagi. Aku melihat kekanan dan kiriku, tidak ada siapa-siapa

"Hei, aku dibawahmu tahu! Kamu berat sekali ya!" ah, ternyata dia dibawahku. Tenaganya kuat juga ya, mengingat Renji membopongku saja sudah susah payah. "Cepat buka pintu rumahmu, baka! Bisa mati lama-lama kalau kau menindihku seperti ini!"

Aku turuti saja apa perkataannya. Kubuka pintu rumahku. Begitu sampai disofa, ia menghempaskanku dengan kasar. Aku harap semoga pantatku tidak lepas setelah ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucapku. Bocah pendek itu menatapku setelah menghidupkan lampu rumah. Kini, aku bisa dengan jelas melihat seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya, apalagi ia berdiri tepat didepanku. Wajah putihnya terlihat ternoda dengan luka dan darah, matanya juga terlihat bengkak. Baju kaus putih yang dipakainya juga terlihat kotor dan berdarah. Celana jeans selutut yang dipakainya robek-robek dan juga ada noda darah disana. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada gadis ini?

"Jangan mentapku mesum seperti itu! Dasar jeruk baka mesum!" teriaknya kencang. Apakah aku melihatnya dengan mesum? "Sudah, aku keluar!"

Cepat-cepat aku tarik tangan kecilnya. Ah, tangannya begitu kurus. Langkahnya pun terhenti, aku tarik ia hingga ia terduduk disebelahku. Wajahnya pucat seketika, ekspresi yang benar-benar lucu.

"Ma...mau apa kau jeruk mesum?" bibirnya yang kering itu sedikit bergetar. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan mem'bungkam'nya karna pikiran masih mendominasi daripada nafsuku.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku dengan senyum. Wajahnya berangsur-angsur seperti biasa. Mata violetnya lagi-lagi menatapku. Violet yang benar-benar memabukkan.

"Rukia."

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

><p>Maaf ya, chapter yang ini pendek, soalnya ini prolog. mungkin chapter selanjutnya bisa lebih panjang, tapi ga janji loh. Makasi yang udah mau baca. semakin banyak review makin semangat aku untuk update.<p>

see ya!


	2. New Life

Waaa, maaf atas keterlambatan saya. Saya kemarin udah bilang mau lebih banyak dan panjang, tetapi karena waktu saya yang memang sedikit untuk ngelanjutin fanfic+ada berbagai sebab, jadi ya hasilnya gaje gini ^^. dan juga alasan saya update karna ngeliat Ichigo & Rukia di TT twitter, jadi ya semangat! dan saya juga mau bilang big thanks to Riyuu Kashima, love yaa~

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Title : The Dark Blood

Warning : Typos, gaje, OCC

* * *

><p><strong>-ICHIGO'S POV-<strong>

"Rukia."

Oh, jadi nama bocah ini Rukia? Kenapa nama keluarganya tidak disebutkan? Mungkin dia tidak punya keluarga. Hari sudah malam, aku juga sudah ngantuk dan bocah ini juga harus pulang. Sebaiknya aku suruh dia pulang, bisa-bisa aku dituduh sebagai pria pedofilia. Ih, aku tidak mau –membayangkannya saja aku jijik.

"Hei, bocah! Kau sebaiknya pulang sekarang, mana ada bocah yang berkeliaran ditengah malam seperti ini!" ucapku sedikit kasar –mungkin lebih tepat dengan mengusir.

Wajahnya yang ada noda darah itu memandangku kesal. Kesal? Pasti karena aku mengusirnya. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumahku. Ketika hampir mencapai depan pintu, bocah itu berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya sedikit agar ia bisa melihatku. Dan sekarang, aura yang dikeluarkannya... entahlah.

"Apa kau ingin mengalahkan Kaien? Kaien dari perusahaan Shiba Corp?" aku kaget dengan yang ia tanyakan. Bagaimana bisa ia tahu kalau aku ingin –sangat ingin– mengalahkan Kaien dari Shiba Corp itu?

"Apa?" hanya respon tak berarti yang aku berikan. Bocah itu membalikkan badannya sehingga aku bisa dengan jelas melihat wajahnya yang bernoda itu.

"Ternyata seorang Kurosaki mempunyai pendengaran yang buruk," Ejek bocah bernama Rukia itu. "Aku harap kau mengerti dengan apa yang aku ucapkan Tuan Kurosaki. Aku hanya memberi kesempatan ini sekali padamu. Aku akan membantumu mengalahkan Kaien, Kaien Shiba."

Dari mana dia tahu namaku? Perasaan aku belum menyebut nama aku di depannya. Dan tahu dari mana kalau aku ingin mengalahkan Si copycat itu? Perasaanku tidak enak. Tapi, sepertinya tawarannya boleh juga..

"Kau tahu darimana? Namaku dan err– rivalku?" tanyaku tajam. Ia membalikkan badannya, aku tahu ia bermaksud untuk keluar.

"Sepertinya itu tidak perlu aku jelaskan aku dari mana. Yang jelas, kau terima tawaranku atau tidak? Sebagai gantinya, kau memberikan aku tumpangan, pakaian, makanan, dan apapun padaku," perasaanku semakin tidak enak. "Serta kau memperlakukanku seperti manusia."

"Aku tahu kau pasti sangat bingung sekarang, kau boleh memikirkan tawaran aku ini matang-matang, tetapi izinkan aku tinggal disini. Setidaknya sampai kau menjawab tawaranku." Rukia melangkahkan kakinya melewatiku. Tak kusangka, tubuhnya benar-benar pendek. Aroma darah tiba-tiba keluar saat ia melewatiku. Sebanyak itukah darah yang melekat ditubuh bocah itu?

"Hei, kau jangan seenak-enaknya masuk rumah orang tanpa izin, pendek!"

Aku kejar dia cepat-cepat sebelum melangkah lebih jauh. Kaki-kaki kecilnya berhenti di tengah ruang keluarga ini. Bocah ini memperhatikan seluk-beluk ia kembali menggerakkan kakinya menuju depan pintu kamarku dan... hei, dia hendak membuka kamarku!

"Oi, jangan buka pintu itu!" teriakku keras. Ia menoleh lalu tertawa.

"Ini pasti kamarmu ya? Sudahku duga. Kau malu kan kalau aku melihat kamarmu? Pasti didalamnya banyak 'benda bersejarah'. Kau jorok sekali, Tuan Kurosaki!" bocah itu mengejekku! Tidak aku balas ejekkannya. Aku sudah terlalu capek melawan bocah bernama Rukia itu. Yah setidaknya aku melancarkan deathglare-ku.

Rukia lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke sebelah kamarku. Kamar yang dulunya pernah ditempati Senna. Ia masuk dan mencari saklar. Setelah lampu di kamar itu dihidupkan, kamar itu menjadi terang benderang. Sebuah kasur king size berada tengah ruangan yang kepala dari kasur itu menyandar ke dinding, lalu lemari yang tak terlalu jauh dari kasur, sebuah meja rias, dan wallpaper dengan bunga lavender dan disetai sedikit corak berwarna orange disana –kamar yang sangat berbeda jauh dengan kamarku.

"Untuk sementara aku akan menempati kamar ini dan aku mau tidur. Jangan lupa pikirkan tawaranku. Oyasumi." Ucapnya sambil menutup –membanting– pintu tepat didepan wajahku. Untung aku sempat menarik wajahku yang tampan ini, kalau tidak? Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Aku berbalik dan menuju kamarku yang kata bocah itu banyak 'benda bersejarah'. Memang benar dikamarku cukup banyak 'benda bersejarah' yang aku sendiri saja sebagai pemilik benda-benda itu sangat malas untuk membuang atau membersihkannya. Yah, walaupun kamarku yang sangat absurd, setidaknya aku masih bisa melakukan segala hal dikamarku atau menonton pertandingan bola yang telah aku jadwalkan sebelum minum.

.

.

**-NORMAL POV-**

Sang matahari mulai mengganti tugas sang bulan untuk menerangi bumi. Orang-orang mulai bangun dari tidur malamnya dan beraktifitas. Awan-awan terlihat enggan untuk menutupi cerahnya langit. Udara pagi hari yang sejuk menyapa makhluk-makhluk yang keluar dari istananya. Hari yang sangat cerah.

Beberapa rumah mulai menyibakkan bau masakan. Mereka membuat sarapan ataupun bekal untuk mereka bawa, seperti pada rumah seorang Kurosaki. Dari dapur rumah itu, sudah tercium bau masakan yang mampu membuat seluruh ruangan dirumah itu penuh dengan bau masakan. Seorang bocah–err.. gadis sedang menyiapkan masakan di rumah putra Kurosaki Isshin. Dengan telaten sang gadis memotong segala hal yang diperlukannya dengan pisau bak koki terkenal.

Beda halnya dengan penghuni rumah itu yang satunya lagi. Seorang pria dengan rambut orange yang merupakan ciri khasnya masih tertidur dengan pulas. Air yang berasal dari mulutnya pun sudah mulan membasahi pipinya.

Tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah ia mulai bangun karena harum dari masakan yang berasal dari dapur. Dengan sedikit tenaga, ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Langkahnya masih sedikit gontai karena efek tadi malam –bukan minuman memabukkan yang diminumnya.

Langkah kaki pria orange berhenti di depan pintu dapur. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat. Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam legamnya yang dikuncir, lalu celemek yang melekat di badan, serta mata violetnya yang terbuka lebar sedang membersihkan kotoran yang ada di dapur Ichigo setelah menyelesaikan 'perang bumbu' yang terjadi di dapur.

"Yo! Sudah bangun Tuan Kurosaki?" sapa Rukia seraya meletakkan dua piring yang berisi nasi goreng dan dua cangkir berisi kopi diatas meja makan yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Hn." hanya itu yang dibalas pria orange itu, Ichigo. Mata hazelnya hanya memperhatikan Rukia dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

"Ayo, sarapan dulu. Nanti keburu dingin," ucap Rukia. Celemek yang dari tadi Rukia pakai sudah tidak melekat lagi ditubuh gadis itu. "Maaf ya, aku hanya memasakkan nasi goreng untukmu. Tapi yang aku buat ini adalah nasi goreng 'spesial'."

Rukia menambahkan tekanan pada kata 'spesial'. Gadis itu juga tersenyum sedikit licik pada Ichigo, sedangkan Ichigo hanya menuruti kata-kata gadis mungil di depannya dalam diam. Hening menyapa mereka, tetapi hening itu tergantikan oleh suara adu antara piring dan sendok yang dimainkan oleh Rukia. Gadis itu sudah makan ternyata...

"Kenapa diam saja? Kalau tidak segera dimakan, nanti sarapanmu akan kumakan.." tegur Rukia yang sedang mengunyah makanannya.

'Aku takut bocah ini meracuniku.' ucap Ichigo dalam hati. Ia mulai menyuapkan sendok kemulutnya.

20 menit...

"Terima kasih."

Ichigo menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan sukses. Rukia tidak meracuni Ichigo seperti dugaannya. Gadis yang berada dihadapannya juga sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya lebih dulu dari Ichigo. Secangkir kopi hangat yang Rukia beri juga sudah habis.

"Baiklah, kau menerima tawaranku atau tidak?"

Ichigo kembali mengingat tawaran Rukia padanya, 'Apa kau ingin mengalahkan Kaien? Kaien dari perusahaan Shiba Corp?'. Pria itu menelan ludah, mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau keputusan yang dipilihnya adalah yang terbaik.

"Ya..."

Rukia menunggu kelanjutan dari pria itu.

"Aku setuju."

.

.

"Hari ini Madarai-san akan berkerja di kantor kita." Ucap Renji Abarai, sekretaris Ichigo. Rukia yang telah memakai pakaian kantoran terlihat sedikit gugup berdiri disamping pria seperti nanas itu. Karyawan Ichigo yang lain tampak menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk mendengar ocehan sekretaris Ichigo. Mereka menatap Rukia lekat-lekat.

"Na..namaku Madarai Rukia. Mohon kerja samanya!" sapa Rukia sambil menundukkan badannya sedikit. Ia memang terlihat gugup. Tetapi, Rukia gugup bukan tanpa sebab.

**-FLASHBACK -**

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengisi formulir pendaftaran menjadi karyawan di perusahaannya.

Rukia hanya diam saja. Gadis itu hanya memandang lurus kertas formulir yang ada diatas meja. Pikiran gadis itu menerawang jauh. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini dan yang jelas, kelakuannya yang berubah-ubah itu membuat Ichigo kesal.

"Madarai Rukia," ucap Ichigo. Rukia tersentak mendengar apa yang Ichigo ucapkan. "Aku kira itu nama yang cocok untukmu, hn? Kau keberatan?"

Rukia masih terdiam diposisinya. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai muncul dibenaknya. Tapi semua pertanyaan itu ia telan bulat-bulat dan berharap kalau semuanya tidak benar.

"Tidak, apa selanjutnya?" balas Rukia datar.

"Tempat, tanggal lahirmu dan umurmu?" tanyaku lagi. "Ah ya! Aku lupa kalau kau itu masih-dibawah-umur, umurmu masih 16 tahun kan? Asal kau tahu ya bocah, diperusahaanku, orang bekerja disana minimal berumur 20 tahun! Maaf aku lupa!"

Ichigo menutup kembali penanya. Bagaimana bisa pria itu lupa kalau perempuan yang didepannya itu adalah seorang bocah dan Ichigo dengan mudahnya menerima tawaran Rukia yang sangat ekstrim itu! Sepertinya Ichigo mulai mengalami PDI (Penurunan Daya Ingat).

"Asal kau tahu, umurku ini 25 tahun dan aku-lebih-dari usia yang kau batasi pada semua karyawanmu, Tuan Ichigo." ujar Rukia sedikit terbawa emosi mengetahui partnernya menganggapnya masih bocah. "Dan ide yang memasukkan saya keperusahaan anda kan ide anda sendiri dan aku tidak minta itu! Terserah anda!"

Rukia bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi menuju kamar ia tempati . Setelah menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar itu, gadis yang terlihat sangat kuat diluar itu berlahan-lahan merosot kebawah. Air yang berasal dari mata violet sang gadis mulai membasahi pipinya lalu berhenti di dagu sang gadis. Punggungnya terlalu rapuh untuk berdiri atau sekedar menghapus air mata yang sudah terlanjur jatuh.

Kenangan masa lalu mulai menghampiri ingatan sang gadis violet. Bibir tipisnya terlihat seperti mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi tidak ada satu pun yang terdengar, termasuk isakan tangis. Kaki-kaki kecilnya ia tekuk dan menyandarkan kepala yang terasa berat itu diantara kedua lutut.

"Maaf..."

**-FLASHBACK OFF-**

"Yeah, malam ini kita pesta untuk menyambut Madarai semuanya!" teriak seseorang yang berada disamping Rukia. Lelaki berambut merah nanas itu berteriak lantang dengan semangat. Suaranya yang keras itu membuat Rukia tersadar dari lamunannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Karyawan yang berada satu ruangan dengan Rukia menyambut baik teriakan Renji, apalagi pria-pria yang ada disana, sedangkan para wanita tertawa kecil. Laki-laki memang suka minum kan?

"Madarai-san, meja anda ada disana," ucap Renji sambil menunjuk sebuah meja yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah komputer. Rukia tersenyum simpul. "Oh ya, kau tidak keberatan kan pesta menyambut kedatanganmu? Tenang saja, Ichigo yang akan bayar."

Lagi-lagi Rukia tersenyum simpul. Mana mungkin pria seperti Ichigo yang hampir tidak pernah minum itu mau membayar?

"Tidak apa?"

"Kalau untuk menyambut kedatangan karyawan baru, apalagi sepertimu, ia pasti tidak keberatan! Sudah ya, Madarai-san."

Renji yang sebelumnya berada disebelah Rukia mulai meninggalkan gadis itu. Rukia heran kenapa ia bisa masuk perusahaan ini dengan sangat mudah, apalagi Rukia hanya tamatan SMA . Ah ya, Rukia masuk kan karena Ichigo! Jadi sudah sepantasnya Ichigo yang mengurus semuanya dengan mudah dan juga pria itu adalah sang presdir.

Rukia mulai menyusun berkas-berkas yang harus ia kerjakan. Tangan lentiknya satu persatu membuka lembar demi lembar berkas yang ada ditangan. Setelah selesai membaca berkas itu, Rukia menyandarkan badannya kekursi. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan berkas yang barusan dibacanya.

Setelah menghela nafas panjang, Rukia meletakkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Wajahnya yang dipolesi sedikit make up terlihat tidak semangat. Ia menutup matanya sebentar, mencoba untuk membangkitkan semangatnya.

Tetapi usahanya gagal. Ingatan yang sudah lama ia buang jauh-jauh kembali muncul. Bukannya bisa semakin tenang atau semangat sedikit, Rukia malah semakin lesu. Sepertinya cobaan terus menerus menghampiri wanita berumur seperempat abad itu.

"Baiklah."

Mata violet Rukia terbelalak lebar. Suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Badannya seketika berdiri tegak mencari sumber suara itu berasal. Suara berat yang sanggup membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Ia terlihat ketakutan.

"Ada apa, Rukia-san? Anda sedang tidak enak badan?" tegur Hinamori Momo, tetangga meja Rukia. Gadis bercepol satu itu melontarkan ekspresi heran pada Rukia.

"A... apa? Ah ma...maaf, aku mau ke toilet sebentar. Pe...permisi."

Gadis bernama Momo tadi hanya menatap punggung Rukia yang mulai menjauh darinya.

"Ada apa dengan Rukia-san?"

.

.

"Kali ini kau yang bayar, Ichigo! Dan. tidak. ada. tapi-tapian. titik!" teriak pria berambut merah pada atasannya. Benar-benar tidak sopan.

"Tapi kan aku tidak pernah mengajak kalian untuk minum kan?" balas pria berambut orange dengan padangan malas. Sedangkan pria berambut merah itu menaikkan alisnya sebelah. "Baiklah, baiklah. Ditempat kau nongkrong biasa kan? Ah, berarti aku nanti bisa sekalian bertemu Kaien untuk membicarakan proyek itu."

Ichigo meletakkan telunjuk kanannya di dagu. Pria orange itu baru ingat kalau ia juga ada pertemuan dengan partner bisnisnya, Shiba Corp. Ichigo dengan Kaien memang dulunya bersahabat, tetapi sekarang tidak begitu. Hubungan mereka berubah 360 derajat beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Hey, bukankah Kaien rivalnya Ichigo? Kenapa mereka bisa menjadi partner untuk sekarang ini? Kalau saja mereka bergelut dibidang yang berbeda, pasti Ichigo dan Kaien tidak akan pernah menjadi partner kecuali takdir yang menentukan mereka.

"Jam 6 ya. Kau sudah baca berkas yang aku berikan tadi?" tanya Renji kembali fokus pada pekerjaan.

"Sudah." balas Ichigo singkat. Tangan besarnya mengambil berkas yang ada disampingnya.

"Hati-hati, Ichigo. Dia orang yang berbahaya." ingat Renji sambil menerima berkas dari tangan Ichigo.

"Ya, aku tahu." Ichigo mengambil jasnya yang disandarkan pada kursi. "Berkas yang kau berikan padaku sudah aku kerjakan, yang sebelah kiri disana tolong singkirkan." pria orange itu berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai pergi dari sana entah kemana.

.

.

.

Dentuman musik terdengar sangat keras ditelinga Ichigo. Baru beberapa menit ia duduk saja, sudah dua wanita dengan pakaian minim yang menghampiri dan menggodanya. Dan lagi, ada beberapa wanita yang duduk di bar terlihat berbisik dan tersenyum nakal pada pria orange ini.

Disebelah kiri Ichigo, Rukia telah duduk dengan manis. Gelas yang disebelumnya telah diisi penuh oleh Renji, tinggal setengah –yang pastinya diminum Rukia. Gelas yang ada disamping Rukia terlihat belum tersentuh sedikitpun, mengingat pemilik gelas itu adalah Ichigo, pria yang lemah terhadap minuman.

Handphone yang berada di blazer Ichigo bergetar. Sebuah panggilan dengan nama Shiba Kaien masuk ke handphone flip orange miliknya. Tanpa ragu lagi, Ichigo segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Aku sudah disini... aku akan kesana..." panggilan pun berhenti seiring dengan berdirinya Ichigo dari posisi duduknya.

"Aku pergi dulu, pakai uangmu dulu ya, Renji. Jaa.." Belum sempat Renji membalas perkataan Ichigom pria yang mempunyai mata berwarna hazel itu sudah pergi. Renji berdecak sebal.

"Ck, dasar si jeruk dingin itu!" ucap Renji seraya menghitung uang didompetnya. Setelah memastikan uang baboon merah itu cukup, ia kembali berteriak dengan semangat. "Ayo pesta!"

Teriakan Renji terdengar tidak begitu kuat karena tertutupi dengan suara musik yang diremix oleh DJ disana. Teman kantor Rukia yang ikut hanya tertawa dan mengangkat gelas mereka tinggi.

TING!

"Cheers!" teriak mereka mereka termasuk Rukia. Gadis yang menjadi sebab adanya pesta itu tersenyum simpul. Beberapa teman Rukia yang laki-laki telah turun kelantai dansa ditemani dengan wanita yang memang khusus untuk menyenangi laki-laki yang ada di klub itu. Rukia memandang mereka dengan pandangan malas lalu membuang muka.

'Bodoh.' batin Rukia.

Rukia baru sadar kalau ia tinggal sendiri yang duduk disana. Gadis bermata violet yang menawan itu kembali meminum vodka yang ada digelasnya. Setelah gelas itu kosong, Rukia kembali mengisi gelas itu dengan vodka. Melakukan hal itu berulang-ulang sampai botol yang berisi vodka telah berpindah isinya keperut Rukia. Wajahnya yang putih terlihat memerah.

Rukia menyandarkan badanya pada sofa lalu memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Setelah memastikan kepalanya tidak terlalu pusing lagi, ia mengambil sebotol sherry yang tidak terlalu jauh dari botol vodka kosong itu. Menuangnya kedalam gelas lalu meneguknya.

"Mainanku ada disini ternyata..."

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

><p>Huaaa, ga nyangka ada yang mau review sama favorit fanfic ini *hug*. oke, balas review buat yang ga login:<p>

Rara-chaan : terima kasih reviewnya, udah update kok ^^

Voidy : terima kasih reviewnya, udah ada konflik ya? huaha *evil laugh*. Ichigo mungkin say buat OOC. Love you too~

RK-Hime : terima kasih reviewnya, kalo itu mah nanti ada di chapter depan-depannya. saya sengaja buat Rukia kasihan XD

patchouli : terima kasih reviewnya, big thanks yah! XD

Vale nee : terima kasih reviewnya, maaf ga bisa apdet kilat T-T

Anezakibeech : terima kasih reviewnya, wah makasih lagi ^^

Bad Girl : terima kasih reviewnya, judulnya berbahaya ya? ._. dichapter-chapter depan lagi mungkin bisa nemuin 'jawabannya' ^^

Pokoknya makasi banyak buat yang udah review dan baca.

See ya!


End file.
